


The Last Moon

by Ineedvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, M/M, Somebody needs to take down the astronomy tower, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedvan/pseuds/Ineedvan
Summary: This basically takes place after sirius sets up snape to go in the shrieking shack on the full moon.*Also, the names are meant to be in lowercase letters*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you can't sleep at three in the morning after watching prisoner is Azkaban.

Snapes last encounter with the marauders left him petrified, horrified, and all of the above. 

But why? Snape already gets teased and made fun of by them, so why should this encounter be any different. 

However, no matter how scared he was, he wasn't going to let this golden opportunity to strike back. Since he had just figured out remus was a werewolf, and nearly got killed by him. So, he had the perfect idea to strike back. 

《》《》《》《》

The day after the full moon, remus got ready and dashed out of the Gryffindor room. He angrily made his way to the great hall and pushed open the doors. He had pushed open the door with such force, it caused all the student to go quiet and stop what they were doing to look at remus.

Remus didn't care though. He was only there for one reason.

As he angrily strode to the Gryffindor table, he grabbed sirius by the collar and punched him right in the nose.

"Sirius, what the hell! Why did you do that, he could have gotten seriously injured!"

"I-I didn't want anything to happen" sirius stuttered as he grabbed his bloody nose.

"Then why did you do it you fucking fool!"

"Remus, it was just a joke" the black haired boy responded as he got up. 

"Really! Because it sure wasn't funny"

Before any of them had a chance to do anything else, professor mcgonagall and Dumbledore were already at their sides pulling the two boys away from each other. 

"Sirius! Go to the hospital wing. Remus, my office. Now!"

Remus glared at sirius before walking away.

As remus followed professor mcgonagall to her office, he started to tear up a bit. 

After his anger dialed down, he began to realize what had just happened in the past hours. First, he nearly killed snape. Second off, he just broke sirius, his very own crush's nose. Then lastly, since snape now knows about his condition, he will tell the whole school. 

"Remus, what happened in the hall today?"

"Um, sirius insulted me earlier, and so I punched him"

Remus lied. Because as much as he hates sirius right now, he wouldn't want to get him expelled. 

"Then, I'm going to have to give you detention. Three days, thou know where to meet me." 

She gave him a small smile, and then dismissed him. 

Sad and tired, remus then made his way back to the common room to sleep. 

《》《》《》《》

As remus was asleep, snape used this time to spread remus's condition. He made poster and hung them in the wall, he passed out buttons saying "beware, werewolf", and he told everybody his story of the night at the shrieking shack. 

The marauders tried to the best of their abilities to get snape to stop. They bribed him with money, they would do his homework, they would stop bullying him, and they tried to offer him some more money. But snape declined all their offers. 

Snapes revenge was way better than any of their pathetic little bribes. Which ruining remus's reputation was better than anything. 

《》《》《》《》

The next morning when remus woke up, he woke only to find the common room completely empty. Thinking he was late to wake up, he quickly got dressed and ran to potions class. 

As he entered the room, everything fell quiet. His face turning slightly red, he quickly made his way to his seat next to lucius malfoy.

Awkwardly, lucius shifted his seat further away from remus. Not really caring, remus had continued to scribble down his notes. 

"Class, I would like you to open your books and flip to page 394. Today we will be learning the difference between an animagi and a werewolf."

Remus dropped his quill. 

"So any volunteers to tell me what an animagi is?"

A random student rose his hand to answer.

"An animagi, is when a person willingly wants to turn into an animal."

"Correct! Three points to ravenclaw! Now would someone like to tell me what a werewolf is?"

"I bet remus should know all about this!"

The class laughed as remus's face went tomato red.

"Silence! Now severus, you can answer this because of your outburst."

"Hmm, well a werewolf needs to get bit by a werewolf. Then he gets lycanthropy and turns into one every full moon. And did you know there is one sitting in this very class, right now?"

"Ten points from slytherin!"

But, the class just laughed. However, remus just quietly got up and left the class.

《》《》《》《》

As the weeks passed the bullying got worse and worse. 

Different names were thrown at him everyday, and everyday he grew further apart from his best friends. 

Until one fateful day remus decided that after his encounter with snape, he promised himself that, that would be his last full moon. Ever.

As lunch ended, remus wrote his last words to his friends and family. Then he packed all his items and cleaned his bed. 

He soon made his way to the astronomy tower. He closed his eyes as they started to tear up. Without a second thought, he walked over the edge and fell.

The wind blew through his hair and to his robe. Remus kept his eyes closed as he fell, prepared to hit the cold concrete ground at any moment. 

Then he hit the ground.

《》《》《》《》


	2. Alternate ending

As remus prepared to hit the ground, he heard a voice someone scream and then cast a spell. 

"IMPERIO!"

remus opened his eyes slowly. Instead of falling to his death he was being put down carefully by no other than, Sirius.

"Remus! Move out of the way students, now!" Professer mcgonagall yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Oh remus, are you ok dear?"

"I'm fine now. I mean I didn't die."

Professer mcgonagall hugged him as she continued to talk to him. 

As soon as all the problems were taken care of, remus started to make his way back to the common room. 

"Remus! Wait!"

Remus looked behind him to see sirius running up to him. As sirius caught up to remus, he crashed into him. Making sure to lock his lips on ghee other boy. 

As they pulled away sirius said, "please, never do anything like that again. Promise me,"

"I promise."

And from that moment on, all of remus's desire to die all faded away. Because now he had sirius by his side to make him happy.

《》《》《》《》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I'm probably just going to go cry in a corner now. Also ik imperio is one of the unforgivable curses. But sirius wanted to make him float so, I thought it would fit.


End file.
